


Equal Ways

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Comic, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin enjoy a rare reversal of roles, at Bilbo’s behest. (Comic)





	Equal Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is an amalgam of my 2015 work (the first 6 pages) and my 2018 work (the rest of it, plus editing)! I'm really glad I managed to work on this without making myself re-do the original 6 pages like I wanted to. I think it's important for me to see that I used to be a different artist back then, with different tools and tastes.
> 
> Also, it's my entry for the Finish-a-fic February event, which I'm moderating along with Mithrilbikini and Mcmanatea!
> 
> As usual, thank you so much to Mcmanatea for the beta work. And thank you to everyone who watched this get drawn during streams!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol trust me to be this extra.... :)


End file.
